Power generators (also referred to herein as generator sets or “gensets”) are used for a variety of purposes. Typically, power generators utilize an internal combustion engine to drive an electric generator to produce electrical power. The generated electrical power may be used in a variety of applications. These applications can range from residential to commercial, including both portable and stationary uses, standby/backup power, and the like.
Power generators are broadly grouped into standby genset applications, where the genset remains off but ready to provide power in emergencies or when signaled, and prime power genset applications, where the genset runs continuously or semi-continuously to provide power, grid stability, surge/load leveling power, or local heat or cooling. In many applications, the costs can be substantial when the power generator is shut down for service, in particular in prime power applications where power generation revenue can be lost, replacement power fees incurred, and penalties or fines triggered from the utility or contract violation. As such, a general service/maintenance schedule may be included with the power generator that indicates when certain components and/or consumables should be examined and/or replaced. For example, a service schedule may indicate that every four thousand hours of operation the coolant filter should be replaced. An operator/attendant of the power generator can then plan and prepare for the scheduled downtime in order to reduce downtime costs. However, based on loads experienced, operating conditions, usage rates, and the like, power generators can experience usage variability and a variety of potential failure modes not accounted for in the generalized hour-based maintenance/service schedule. In addition, fleet based and/or prime power usage of power generators with their larger than standby genset average yearly run times presents an increased need for maintenance coverage and yet also allows for an increased service schedule flexibility and resultant efficiency gains.